In Exchange
by nuttyginger1
Summary: Orochimaru freed Naraku from the jewel, Naraku unleashed demons upon the ninja world. Barriers are set up every where. but what happens when Tusnade calls a old friend? when they offer there services in exchange of Marriges! Kag/Sas Sess/? Ship/? Kohaku/?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Kohona besides the giant barriers to stop evil Demons from entering. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto and Sakura walked with him and they all entered the Hokage's and then his eyes widened, all the teams where here, Jonine right down to Genine.

Tusnade then said "squad 7 good for you to join us." everyone turned to the late squad and they all blushed.

Then Tusnade pounded her hands on the table making everyone come to order, she took a deep breath and then said "apparently Orochimaru unleashed a old demon who unleashed all the demons from hiding. I have contacted a old friend of mine and She has brought her friends, they are Demon Exterminators, you will be taught by them no excuses. Now go to training ground 8 to meet them, im coming along."

everyone just fallowed the Hokage. When they walked into the Training field a shiver went up Naruto's spine, suddenly a explosion of dust and a spark of swords and everyone but Tusnade froze at the site.

A boy with red clothing holding a giant sword, his eyes gold and his hair white. His giant sword clashed with another sword but this man looked feral and his eyes bled red.

Then they vanished and suddenly a woman appeared and she held a giant boomerang over her head and started to spin it then jumped and yelled "HIRIKOTSU!" and threw it, successfully cutting down 3 thick trees cleanly in half.

Suddenly a Arrow appeared and a woman in white and red appeared and she strung her bow and fired.

A man did a flip in Monk robes and he lifted his hand and yelled "WIND TUNNEL!" and sucked in trees. Then suddenly A boy with a Scythe Appeared and he then he threw it at trees successfully cuting off thick branches. Two growls announced as a small tornado ran in and two people flicked there heads in there direction, it was a man in brown clothing, and a red headed woman in white.

Then suddenly all of them went over to the side lines and a growl announced something coming and suddenly a giant cat dropped to the ground and a figure jumped off the back, her eyes closed, mouth in a thin line.

Then she opened her eyes they were glowing pink as she suddenly started to rise and her hands glowed green and she started to have whips go every where then she landed un clasping something and strung a bow back and firing a green fire fallowed and it struck a tree and that tree had a hole in it and then announced a crash as it disintegrated.

Suddenly a boy the height of the boy with the Scythe appeared his hands on blue fire as he threw them in a circle then he landed and yelled "FOX DRAGON!" and he blew and a dragon appeared and everyone gasped as they all posed around holding weapons, they looked rather scary.

The woman that had glowing pink eyes stepped forward blue eyes shined as she bowed and said "Hello, I am Kagome the leader of this group" then she stepped back and the man with red eyes stepped forward they now gold as he spoke "Lord Sesshomarou" then stepped back, the boy in red then said "Inuyasha runts" the woman with the boomerang stepped forward and smiled and said "Sango." the woman with the arrow said "Kikyo" then the monk "Miroku" then the boy that looked like Sango and dressed in the same Armor stepped forward and said "Kohaku" the man dressed in furs growled out "Kouga" the woman in white smiled sweetly before saying "Ayame" then the red head boy who did the blue fire said "and im Shippo"

Inuyasha then said gruffly "we hear you have a Demon problem and what ticks us off is we sealed these things years ago, and even worse the spider was released!" Sesshomarou then said "calm down brother."

Kagome rose her hand and everyone shut up and she said "inuyasha come here" the ninja's noticed how Inuyasha went rigid and bowed his head and bowed to kagome as she said "i thought I told you, be yourself. That goes for all of you, Disperse the spell Miroku, I cant stand seeing you guys in human form."

that made the Ninja's all freeze as Miroku chanted and suddenly a fox tail appeared behind Shippo, his ears sharpened and he smiled with fangs. (they all obtained there demon characteristics.)

The Ninja's all froze but then all of there jaws dropped as Kagome started to glow slightly and then is dispersed to reveal her skin a little paler, her hair long and shiny without even a split end, her hands adorned claws, her smile revealed fangs, ears sharp.

In all respect she was beautiful. She then squealed like a girl and hugged Tusnade. Tusnade hugged back and laughed and then said "there's the Kagome I know." Kagome shrugged and then said "this is my true form, as is everyone else we are demons as well, Kikyo is a miko but she is one of are best friends, Kohaku and Sango are Demon slayers but Sango is a sister to me, Miroku although a monk is one of the most perverted guys I've met."

Miroku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but when kagome continued "but he's a loyal friend and a good husband to Sango." Miroku smiled and Sango blushed.

Then Kagome turned to the Ninja's and said "your about to be taught by demons, does that bother you?" they all shook there heads in negative and then what shocked everyone Sakura stood right in front of kagome and yelled "Naruto has a demon inside him, yes he is hyperactive, yes he can be annoying, but he's are greatest friend, and I love him with all my heart for he is a brother to me."

Kagome had a emotionless face and rose a hand and Sakura flinched but kagome set it on her shoulder and everyone smiled as kagome said "very nice I like your spunk kid I can see why Tusnade trained you, your just like I was. But Girl lemme tell you, keep this, keep this fire in your heart no matter what"

then kagome turned and said "alright Kohaku, Sesshomarou, Shippo come forward." they did as told and stood in a line then kagome turned faster then anyone could tell.

Kagome lost her smile and seriousness replaced it as she spoke "Tusnade Saved my life when I was younger, I am repaying her by killing the demons, but she is also repaying me for her team mates deed. You see everyone of my team has someone special in there life, except these three. We are making permanent residence in this village and just to tell you three lucky ladies get one of these fine young men. Sesshomarou a Lord of the West a formidable opponent and a full dog demon, also my dear brother. Kohaku, Demon Slayer, Very precious soul, he is like a brother to me as well. And Shippo dear Shippo, my adopted Son, I saved him when he was younger. He is skilled in fire and is a full Fox demon."

Then Kohaku said "and don't be fooled, Kagome doesn't have anyone either, We have been talking to the crew, and Kagome is also going to have a partner. Are leader and big sister and friend, Full Panther demon, a loyal heart and soul. And has a soft spot for any child no matter what."

Kagome's eyes widened and she started to open her mouth and close it like a fish. Kagome finally settled it by becoming sickeningly sweet and then said sweetly "Kohaku, who put you up to this?" Kohaku blushed and then said "i cant lie to you big sister...it was...Inuyasha!"

Everyone shuttered when kagome looked at Inuyasha and started over to him as he backed up and said "kagome come on you know you love me don't harm me please" Kagome looked innocent as she smiled and then said " My Dear brother Inuyasha. Drop dead" and her sweetness replaced with Anger as she punched the tree he just ducked behind, it was smashed to splinters and then finally kagome gave up and walked back over to Tusnade and gave in "fine ill...Marry."

Everyone blinked and then Kagome said "sorry bout that but yea. Ok we have one rule, no chakra is aloud" everyone then stopped smiling and pure horror was on there faces as kagome said "Kikyo, Miroku if you'll be so kind"

they walked forward holding paint brushes and then went so fast the eye couldn't see and they all looked at there hands where a mark was, it was a simple circle.

Then kagome said "sit down everyone and tell me your names." Kakashi then said "ill tell them all. I'm Kakashi" he then started to tell everyone's name by pointing at them "Asuma, Kureni, Gai, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, and TenTen."

Kagome was biting her nail as she stared at them calculating then her eyes flashed and she said "oh I already knew your names, I just wanted verification. Ok first things first your not going home for months your in my town now. Kouga and Ayame will hand you a paper, that is your Schedule, in the top right corner there will be a number. That is the Number of your hut, below that number is a letter, depending on the rank I was told you are is how good your bed will be, this higher you go the better your bed and living quarters."

Everyone's eyes were widening. Kagome then continued "and just to clarify yes you will have mix genders in your huts. But no you may not do anything what so ever, we demons have a good nose and good hearing we can smell emotions, attractions, everything and we can hear a lot. Now this will be brutal, you will go to bed every day with bruises and probably dirt in places you didn't think dirt could go, even you might go in bloodied who knows."

everyone gulped. Kagome then said "there are 4 huts. 3 for 15 people, and 1 especially for the winner of the day's challenge. The winner will stay there for the night. Then there are 5 huts for us, 1 for the unmarried women that's me only now. 1 for the bachelors that's Sesshomarou, Shippo, and Kohaku. Then a hut for each couple, that's Kikyo and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, and Ayame and Kouga. Don't think we'll go easy on you. We are tough. Now the huts are color coded, 3 huts. There's a blue, a red, and a green, they are color coded because I felt like painting. So I will give you 10 minutes to say good bye to your families and come back, in 15 your chakra is gone for 6 months, and if you don't have family, please fallow me."

Some people took off but the ones that remained where Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Neji.

Kagome looked at them and then smiled sadly then motioned and said "fallow me" and she walked into the forest, they fallowed quickly.

Then what they saw amazed them, Huts in a giant Circle, and in the middle was a fire pit with logs for people to sit on.

Then kagome motioned for them to sit on the logs. Then kagome sat down herself and said "I wanted to tell you, I too lost my family, it was a while back but it still stings. I stuck to friends. You 4, I do not play favorites but I will keep a close eye on you, I prefer to stay close to those who have no one left in there lives, so look at me from what ever point of view you want, but beware keep your emotions in check for I can tell when your attracted to me Naruto."

Naruto blushed bright red and looked down and then kagome offered her hand to them and she whispered "I'll always be here for you. I swear it" the boys all exchanged a glance before touching her hand and then kagome said "now your numbers?"

Naruto was first and said "im in hut 3? bed C." Kagome nodded and then pointed to the green hut and Naruto took one more glance before walking in to reveal beds lined up in 2 rows and in front was 1 bed, seemingly the A bed. There was a nice rug and a small closet space by each bed, and when Naruto opened it he was surprised to see fighting clothes and weapons for him and it had his name on the locker.

He then laid down and said "its nice here. I'm accepted fully."

(Fire ring)

Kagome then turned to them and Sasuke said "i got hut 1, bed A." Kagome smiled and said "very nice your high in ranks Sasuke, its right over there." Sasuke stood and took his leave taking a long glance at kagome before walking in and seeing exactly what Naruto saw, but his bed was much better.

Neji had gotten Hut 3 with Naruto and got bed B. Kakashi got Hut 2 bed A.

(Later)

finally everyone left and appeared. And noticed only Kagome standing at the fire ring. They all went to there huts. Sakura got hut 2 and bed D. (AN:im just doing letters and number like this 3A from now on)

Gai got 3A. TenTen got 1C. Lee got 3D. Asuma got 2B. Ino got 1D. Shikamaru snagged the last hut in hut 3 getting bed E. Choji was in 2E. Kureni got 2C. Kiba got 1B. Shino snagged the last blue spot getting 1E. Hinata being unfortunate because she was weaker walked into hut 3, she had gotten bed F, which was traditional on the floor.

Finally when everyone walked out of the huts they met around the fire ring where only Kagome stood again.

Kagome then said "welcome come sit." they did as told and she continued "in 4 minutes your chakra prints will suck all your chakra away so i'll make this fast. There are 5 teacher huts, are's are marked by color as well. Mine is the black with the purple jewel on the side. The un married boys over theres is white, with flames and Sakura blossoms. Sango and Miroku's is cream and green. Inuyasha and Kikyo's is white and Red. Ayames and Kouga's is White and brown with wolves on it. Just seek those out. Now eat."

they all looked down and where shocked to see a bowl of soup in there laps, and then they looked forward to see a pot with stew in it over the fire and kagome already began to eat, and soon the other teachers joined them.

When they all finished kagome continued "we each have different abilities, which we'll discuss tomorrow, for the sun is setting and I can see some of you are starting to feel your Chakra disappear. But to warn you. Every day you must rise at 6 am, breakfast is held at 8, morning bathing is at 7, all women go together then the men go after, and no peeking we have some protective males over there wives. Then we'll eat and set onto are studies and what ever class you have at noon you will eat with no exceptions. Then you will continue on you schedule until 3, then you will have a light snack before the evening surprise is unleashed the winner gets to have a day off and be in that hut over there, it is special as I said earlier. Then after the battle you are aloud to go wash up, females first then males. Then after that we are to eat and then go to bed, same schedule. Got it?"

everyone nodded and then kagome announced "you will wash your own dishes, the spring is that way" they all yawned and got up and washed quickly.

Naruto whispered "wow I feel like im at some kind of boot camp/school." Lee then said "yes I agree my friend!" Kureni then said "keep your voices down they can hear us remember."

then Shippo said "yes we can." giving all the Ninja's a heart attack he jumped down from a tree eating a apple and then he said "I'll make this quick but just to tell you if any of you fine ladies want to become my, sesshomarou's, or Kohaku's wife, then you have 3 weeks to Woo us same goes for kagome, well got to go to bed, Catch ya later." and he vanished.

The Available girls and guys blushed. Then they all swayed into there huts and fell into a much needed rest, tomorrow as sure to be big.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was first up and she walked out in a robe and holding a bag and then she rolled her eyes and whistled so high pitched and loud, everyone stumbled out with there bathing supplies. Naruto groaned and said "So early, need sleep." Hinata yawned and TenTen started to nod off.

Soon everyone joined and then kagome said "girls fallow me. Boys make break fast." so the girls all walked behind kagome why the boys grumbled.

They made it to the hot spring and all hurried and got in and started to scrub and then Hinata blushed and asked "Um Kagome?" Kagome opened her eyes and asked "Yes?" Hinata blushed and asked "What dose sesshomarou like in a girl?"

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all smiled widely. Then Sakura says "aw Hinata your so cute!" and hugged her friend. Ino also hugged then TenTen said "i think you two would make a adorable couple." Kureni joined in "it is a good match."

Kagome then said "well he likes quiet girls" Sango joined in "But not obedient just submissive" Ayame then joined "He loves for them to try and get his attention" Kikyo then appeared and slid into the water and spoke "and he loves to protect the one he loves." Kagome continued "he also wants someone who can open up around him and give him something she hasn't gave anyone before"

Everyone smiled at Hinata and she spoke "i...I want to become Sesshomarou's bride..." Kagome then said "i thought you liked Naruto" Hinata then shook her head and said "no..he likes Sakura...and Sakura likes him. Plus Sesshomarou is Handsome and strong and he seems like inside he's hurting about something..."

the 4 women looked at each other and kikyo shrugged and then Kagome said "because he is hurting Hinata. A while back a war happened, horrible bloody mess, he turned away to fend off demons, and she was there dead on the ground, Rin. Rin was like his daughter, he refused to be around anyone for along time. Until I vowed I'd be his sister, because I knew a little of the pain."

everyone then looked Sad, but Ayame then said "Just to tell you, if you marry Sesshomarou your gonna get more then you bargained for. If you forget he's a Dog demon, and he's lord of the west. Demon marriages are a lot different then Human ones."

Kagome nodded and Kikyo giggled smiling and Sango blushed slightly. And Sakura asked wondering "how so?" Ayame then said "well for you a human marriage is only in life. But the minute a demon proclaims his love for you and marries you its different for the minute he dose that your soul's mix creating a whole new look on the world. He will bit your your neck and you'll feel his poison seep into your blood, that is the mating bond. Then you'll act on instinct and bit his shoulder. For then on your together, you'll feel each others emotions, hear each others thoughts when they allow you too. But the one thing you wont die Hinata, if your wounded he'll feel it and he'll send his strength to you successfully saving you. When you two die you will meet in the other life. Demons mate for eternity."

Everyone was staring at her in awe and then she flipped her soft wet red hair over her shoulder and showed them her own neck and there was two small fang marks and below was a wolf. She smiled and pulled her hair back over her neck and said "Kouga is my mate"

Kikyo then flipped her hair over and there on her neck was a small white dog and she said "and Inuyasha is my own."

Sango shrugged and said "im human, but I was sealed to Kagome as her sister giving me a family bond making it so I wont die and neither will Miroku"

Everyone still in Awe and then Hinata blushed and said "I still like Sesshomarou..." Kagome swam over to the girl smiling and hugged her then said "welcome to are family then" Hinata hugged her back and nodded.

Then kagome continued to scrub and then TenTen asked "um how bout Kohaku..?" Sango then laughed a joyous laugh and said "my little brother is also human but he loves calm peaceful girls one's who don't enjoy violence as much. He is a weapons master." TenTen blushed and nodded then Sango said "TenTen"

TenTen looked her way and Sango said "welcome to the family" then everyone saw kagome go under water and then come back up and then she said "you know the only one without a crush is Shippo.." Ino then whispered "i think he's adorable.."

Everyone turned to a blushing Ino who was staring at the water. Kagome then said "He likes fiery spirits and is a playful squirt. Ino welcome."

All the girls no longer tired and rather happy stood and dried and walked back to camp, they all wore similar attire just in there favorite colors. It was a simple shirt that looked like a Kimono Top but the sleeves ended at the top of there shoulder's, then Shorts much like what Sasuke wears. TenTen had on pink, Ino had purple, Hinata had light purple, Sakura got red, Kureni also wore red, Sango had on pink, Ayame had white, Kikyo had on red as well, and Kagome had on a deep purple.

They walked into camp to see the boys eating and then they all turned to them and stood and Inuyasha said "bout time" and kikyo walked over to him he grabbed her collar and promptly kissed her, when they separated Kikyo said "sorry to keep you waiting, now go get clean" the guys and girls shocked by the behavior. Then everyone watched as there other teachers did almost the same thing, but Sango sat next to her husband and he surprised her, Kouga just lifted his wife up and kissed her.

Kagome sighed and then sat down as the guys left and started to eat, the girls fallowing shortly after and after the guys were out of earshot they talked wedding plans.

(with the guys)

they all settled themselves in the warm water. Then Naruto asked "Why did you guys kiss them like that in front of everyone?" Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha just shook his head smiling, Kouga chuckled as well. Then Kouga said "They like to know where not ashamed of them, plus I like kissing Ayame." Naruto blushed from the stares.

Then Sesshomarou said "i still smell the woman's scents." Shippo sniffed and said "Yea it goes from embarrassment to happiness..to...attraction?" Sesshomarou then said "They were talking bout us." then Kohaku spoke "speaking of the girls." Naruto then said "i have Sakura." Sasuke sighed and said "Isn't it a little early?" Sesshomarou then said "Not at all. In 3 weeks the Demon Mating season arrives."

Shippo nodded and said "so which of you guys wants Kagome huh?" Sesshomarou took a deep breath and smirked and said "Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kiba." said boy's eyes widened then cursed under there breath saying something about 'stupid demon senses'

Kohaku laughed lightly and then Kouga said "so Kagome has 4 males fighting over her. That brings back the gold old days don't it mutt." Inuyasha not caring anymore bout the name laughed and said "yea fleabag"

then they looked and saw the Questioningly stares and Kouga said "it was a while back, I was foolish and captured Kagome. I wanted to be her husband. Inuyasha here was also fighting for her affections. Not to mention other random males I remember when Miroku liked her for a short while. It was all rather funny now that we think about it. I have Ayame, Inuyasha has Kikyo, and Miroku has Sango. Though we caused kagome to have heartache which I regret were happy. Kagome was strong back then too and very loyal not to mention how she fought was so much like dancing. But she brought us are happiness its only fair we give it back to her."

the Ninja's all nodded and then Kakashi asked "so basicly if me, Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji all fight were not to let her know where fighting over her?" Sesshomarou nodded and said "if you forget kagome is a panther demon. She will see affection different then you do. Affection for humans is kissing, helping, giving small trinkets, holding hands and stuff its different for demons."

Neji then asked "can you explain how we show us are affection for her?" Shippo then spoke up "She will know you like her when your bold, you try and protect her though she doesn't need it, you fiddle with her hair making her purr, you touch her casually like its no big deal, or you open up around her and no one else."

everyone nodded then Sesshomarou continued "but beware if you touch her in certain places like her waist on knee of cheek it will make her instincts kick in. those touches mean things to demons." Kiba asked "what do they mean?" Shippo snickered, Kouga laughed hard, Inuyasha was snickering, and Sesshomarou just smirked as he spoke "waist means I love you with my whole heart and soul. Knee means I want you in a sense, cheek is kiss me."

the guys blushed like tomatoes and nodded then Asuma said "i have my wife Kureni." Gai then said "i feel sorry for the miss!" then Shippo said "crap! We have to get back to camp or the girls will have are heads!" they all then noticed the time and jumped out dressing fast, they all wore things exactly like Inuyasha's outfit just there normal colors.

They ran into camp just in time then grabbed there Schedules. It looked like this, Hinata's is a example.

Hinata Hyuuga 3F

Sango with Demon exterminating

Inuyasha with Sword Tactics

Kouga with Karate training

Ayame with Speed and Strength

Shippo with Pyro tactics

Kagome with History on Demons

Sesshomarou with battle Tactics

Miroku with Meditating and fighting blindly

Kikyo with Archery

Kohaku with weaponry

Everyone stared at there Schedules then went to the fire ring.

Once everyone sat down, Kagome said "You have your Schedules. You will follow your first teacher to where they are then they will lead you back here and you will go with your next teacher." everyone nodded and stood and went to there first teacher.

Sango got Hinata, Inuyasha got Shino, Kouga got Lee, Ayame got Ino, Shippo got Naruto, Kagome got Sasuke, Sesshomarou got Kakashi, Miroku got Sakura, Kikyo got Kureni, And Kohaku got Asuma. There where 6 left. Sesshomarou also got Shikamaru, Kouga also got Gai, Kagome also got Neji, Kohaku also got TenTen, and Kikyo also got Choji.

Kagome smiled and was un aware of the glares between her students. Everyone slip up in opposite directions.

While they wee in the forest Sasuke ran up and set his hand hesitantly on her shoulder and he noticed her eyes widened slightly then go back to normal and she smiled and he then asked "whats are first lesson?" Kagome still smiling said "well im in charge of history and stuff" Neji touching her other shoulder sending Kagome's senses into havoc asked "but aren't you the strongest"

Kagome nodded and said "Yes but im more calm unless aggravated. So come along" and she entered into a clearing and then sat down under a tree the boys released her and sat down next to her, then she said "Alright lets start back to the beginning of time."

(hours later studies are done)

the Ninja where surprised at how much they knew. They all sat down panting lightly and they ate there snacks which were carrot sticks.

Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling currently, all he knew is he felt a funny nervous feeling in his stomach when he caught kagome looking at him.

Neji was a different story he wanted kagome mostly for power and to rub it in his uncles face so when he caught her looking at him he just smirked and continued to eat like nothing.

Kakashi and Kiba had given up on Kagome the minute they saw Neji and Sasuke so at it. Surprising everyone Hinata stood holding something as she walked forward, her heart beating slowly and feeling as if everything was in slow motion.

Then she said without stuttering "Sesshomarou may I speak to you privately?" Kagome had a smirk crawl over her face as she continued to eat. Sesshomarou a little shocked but he stood and nodded and started into the forest.

Everyone then watched Hinata's and Sesshomarou's retreating forms. Everyone then made small talk while the two were out. But Kagome was focused on her Instincts, she was hoping Sasuke and Neji knew what they had initiated. What was she saying of course they did because they wouldn't have done it would they?

Kagome stared into Shippo's eyes and he smiles gently. After everyone finished there small carrot snack Ayame stood with Kouga holding her waist and she said "we have a announcement" Kagome took a long deep breath then jumped up and exclaimed "oh Ayame!" Shippo did the same and jumped up and hugged her.

Then everyone looked confused, and Kouga explained "Where having pups" the ninja's all exchanged a look before saying congratulations then Sakura being the Stupid one said "but its so easy to get pregnant and at are ages and the war coming up I thinks its kinda a bad idea" Kagome sighed closing her eyes and explained "Sakura its very difficult for Demons to get Pregnant and there bodies are different then your human ones. During a pregnancy the female doesn't have any weight put on her the only thing you can tell by a pupped female is her scent, the baby will be born in a matter of 3 months."

Sakura still argued "no it isn't and the age duh, come on she'll just weigh us down now." Suddenly everyone gasped and kagome had her eyes closed her arms crossed and everyone turned to see Kouga his eyes blood red holding Sakura by the throat.

Kagome said with her eyes still closed "Sakura, never insult a mated female, especially one that's pupped. And for your information, Ayame is the correct age. Kouga drop her she's not worth getting your claws dirty."

Kouga dropped her and then walked back over to Ayame and he said "I'm retiring with Ayame" they walked into there hut then kagome sighed and hit her forehead and groaned "Sakura your really a Dimwit you wouldn't last a day from where were from."

Sakura looked dizzy and her eyes were dazed and she held up a thumbs up and she said "you betcha" then she passed out.

(Moments before with Sesshomarou and Hinata)

Hinata bit her lip and then looked into his golden eyes and felt herself blush and then said "Sesshomarou I know im nothing, weak, pathetic, everything you probably dislike..but I've talked to Kagome and she gave me a approval to become your wife. I'm sorry if I displease you in any manner. But I Embroidered this in my free time."

She held up a white cloth which sesshomarou took and looked at it, it was him in a dog form he suspected, but on him lay a small woman who he suspected was Hinata, the little girl brought back upsetting memories but he couldn't stop staring at the small object.

Then he knelt down next to Hinata finally letting his emotions run through his eyes as he put his fingers under her chin and making her lavender eyes meet gold, and he leaned forward closing his eyes making Hinata turn cherry red as his lips met hers.

Hinata melted into the kiss, Sesshomarou smirked lightly in the kiss he could tell this was her first. So he added a little pressure before releasing and he stared at her flushed face, closed eyes and lightly parted lips.

He smiled as her eyes fluttered open and then realization hit her and she blushed bright red and he stood and offered his hand to her and he said "Come along Hinata, I wont tell others about are engagement, and you best not either until we got it prepared. Ok?" Hinata nodded and then she bit her lip as she took his hand '_he accepted my purpose!' _

(with the others)

Kagome then noted that she was always the only teacher, she would change that. Then Sesshomarou walked into the clearing, holding Hinata's hand!

Kagome was about to say something but Sesshomarou gave her warning look and she pouted and they separated before anyone else could see.

Then Kagome said "alright all teachers back out here!" Grumbling was heard as they walked out. Then Kagome said "I'm tired of being the only teacher you will stay out here at all times. Kouga and Ayame I can understand but im disappointed in the rest of you...wait where's Shippo?"

Sakura then said "Inos gone too!" Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration then she vanished without a trace.

She ran and ran until she pivoted her foot and crouched down low, she was shocked to see them in a meadow sitting and talking, then she stood deciding to break this up.

She walked forward no one sensing her yet as she leaned down between the two and said "Having a nice chat" they both jumped visibly and held there hearts.

Then Shippo gasped "Mom you scared me!" Kagome smiled sweetly before saying "you shouldn't have snuck off" Ino blushing and looking down kagome then said "ok hold my hand and don't let go." they did as told and she took off running at a alarming rate, fast then sesshomarou, it seemed like she was floating over the ground.

They arrived in camp and Ino twitched before falling. Shippo just huffed and said "Mom you always have to go fast don't you" Kagome smiled and said "Yes sweetie because its time for bathing" Kagome went and grabbed her things when she felt eyes on her and she turned and noticed Sasuke watching her.

Kagome took a deep breath, and then turned and vanished and appeared behind sasuke and she whispered seductively "Fallow" and then she ran off, he fallowed quickly and silently.

He faintly saw her raven hair through the bushes so he fallowed it and finally they arrived in a meadow. Kagome stood there back facing him.

Kagome then said "Do you realize what your doing?" He didn't know what she meant and she stayed turning away from him. And he finally spoke "I dont know what you mean" Kagome bit her bottom lip before saying "Your entering a courtship with me. Staring at me, catching my eye, touching my shoulder..."

He then understood and he bit his own lip and he said "I was told you want something I haven't given anyone to seal the courtship the night before something happens...im willing to give you that one thing." Kagome turned her eyes blue and she appeared infront of him her mouth just centimeters from his and she spoke slowly "Do you realize if we become mates everything changes for you and me. You dont even know me."

Sasuke then said his eyes closed and he opened them slowly and then said "then let me know you." Kagome smiled before saying "alright then fallow me" and she ran off holding Sasuke's hand as she ran.

They arrived in a new clearing and then she sat down and started to talk about what happened in the past and evrything and in return he told him is life.

(6 hours later)

Kagome looked at the moon and cursed then smiled at Sasuke and said "we should get back." he nodded and stood and offered his hand and she took it then she said "tomorrow where doing all day and night training you need your rest. The final battle is soon, come along Sasuke"

she grabbed his arm and ran again and arrived in camp, he snuck into his hut then kagome started forward but stopped when she sensed Ayame close.

Ayame stepped out of the shadows and said "what did you tell the boy" Kagome then said "Most of my life." Ayame sighed and said "Kagome, I know you like him everyone can smell it, and some can see it. But keep it hidden, the final battle is coming and the shape these humans are in they'll die. Don't get attached until your first heat Is here"

Kagome looked down and said "I understand Ayame..." Ayame hugged her friend and then said lowly "Go get some sleep sweetie." Kagome smiled sadly and did as told.

Ayame then went into her hut her husband stood there with a 'what are you doing' look. Ayame pushed past him and laid down wishing the best for her sister.

(1 week later)

Ino laughed as she sat with Shippo. Kureni and Asuma were talking silently. Kakashi read his favorite book. Shino was playing with some bugs, Kiba was talking with Inuyasha, Kohaku and TenTen spoke in hushed words. Sesshomarou and Hinata were holding hands. Everything was content, even Sakura and Naruto where happy.

Kagome was looking over her new pack and then her eyes locked with Sasuke and then she looked away and turned around. She had Convinced him it was a dream and that she wasn't interested in anyone at the moment.

The Ninja's had grown over the weeks and were now as strong as high level demons. But student couldn't pass Teacher no matter what they did.

Today was there first demon extermination, they all lined up stop the talking and poised there new weapons, curtsey of demons teeth, but no one knew what teeth went to what weapon.

Kagome then said "Your demons are based on your strength. Sasuke your first" He nodded and flipped his two daggers, as sesshomarou opened the barrier for a giant snake Demon, blood ripped from it mouth mixed with poisonous saliva, and acid.

Sasuke shot forward, no Chakra, just speed. He was very fast now. He started to slice up the demon bit it released miasma that's where he put on his demon slayer mask, and he continued to sliced and get rid of the stupid demon.

After about 4 minutes the demon's remains where destroyed with Kikyo's purification. Hinata also battled a very high leveled demon and won earning a small smile from Sesshomarou. All the Demons betrothed tried to show off for them.

After the test was done kagome smiled and said "we have taught you all well. You learned faster then we expected. This next week will be tough on us all, we have sent letters to Naraku and Orochimaru. We will kill them. Im proud of you all. And if we die, we die with honor. Get some sleep we leave at dawn. Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Stay I need to speak with you."

As soon as everyone was gone kagome spoke "You three are engaged to 3 boys in my care. In 2 weeks the full moon will be on us. It is the only time we can mate with humans making them are own. They will come to you in this time and take you away from the whole entire week, through that week everything will be different for you."

Ino then said "What about you? Your suppose to get a mate too." Kagome smiled sweetly and then said "I know. And that is for me to know and you to find out. You will be in this family permanently. Be aware your family will probably disown you for falling in love with a demon. But let me tell you this, if any of them lay a hand on you I wont be there to stop your new mates for reacting and probably killing the person. Now get some sleep, war is tomorrow." they all nodded an hurried to bed. No body realized Sasuke listened to the whole conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning was brutal, everyone was up and eating and packing as fast as they could. Then suddenly they were all sitting and waiting for there teachers.

Then Sango walked out in Her Demon Exterminating Attire, Miroku in his Monk Robes, Sesshomarou in his older battle Attire, Inuyasha in his Red Hakama and Hiori, Kikyo in miko Garbs, Shippo in his Fighting outfit that looked a lot like when he was a kid but instead it was black with blue flames licking at the sides, Kohaku in his Demon Exterminating Attire, Kouga in his Wolf Uniform, Ayame in her Wolf Uniform.

Then everyone stared as Kagome walked out, the Ninja's mouths opened slowly. Kagome was dressed in a black tank top, black skirt to her knees with slits up the sides, fishnet stockings underneath. Fishnet on her hands as fingerless gloves.

Two charm bracelets and a cloth choker, her hair was tied in a low pony tail and her eyes were fierce and cold, she was also barefoot.

Then Kagome sad coldly "Lets go." Then Kilala bounded into the clearing and transformed. Sango and Miroku jumped on.

Then Kagome said "Kikyo" Kikyo wiped off the circles on there hands, and Kagome said "for this battle I give you your chakra back, use it well." Sesshomarou leaned down and Hinata jumped on his back.

Ino did the same for Shippo, and Kohaku and TenTen ran next to each other. The rest tagged on with the rest and they ran off.

They ran and ran until finally everyone stopped and took a breath. Kagome stared at her new larger group and then she decided to warn them "we gave you Demon Exterminator masks, use them. Naraku will release toxin. We told you about his Minions. Sango, Miroku Kagura is all yours. Kohaku, TenTen take care of Kanna, Sesshomarou, Hinata take down the snake. And the rest of us its game on with Naraku. If he has any other followers, take them out. Lets go"

Everyone listened to the orders and put there masks on.

They jumped into the clearing where Naraku stood there. Kagome Snarled and started to shake in anger and Naraku said "Oh my dear Kagome you've gotten Stronger. You look beautiful my dear, good enough to destroy, I wonder what your blood tastes like now since that night"

Kagome screamed "TEME!" Sesshomarou touched her shoulder and then Kagome said "alright Naraku your dead here and now." Naraku cooed "oh your so cute when your angry Kagome, I wonder if you remember that night. The night I captured you, chained you to the wall from your wrists. Then slowly tortured you in every way imaginable making you strong. You still havent told them pretty yet have you?"

Everyone turned to her and Ayame asked "What is he talking about Kagome?" Kagome bit her tounge her eyes clouding with hidden pain.

Naruto enjoying it said "when I captured her I Broke her by whipping her. Then when she was at the brink of dieing I inserted blood into her. Demon blood. Panther blood from a Mother with Newborn Kittens. I killed her and took the rich blood and gave it to kagome to live."

Everyone turned to Kagome shocked and Horrified.

Then kagome cracked her knuckles and said with venom "Naraku this is the day you die." her eyes opened finally, blood red with blood lust, her fangs started to grow and her claws grew and then a voice said "Oh no you don't" and Out walked Orochimaru.

Kagome turned her bloody eyes to him and she said "fine i'll start with your lousy a-" and she vanished from sight and then Ayame said "everyone stay back!"

Kagome was no where to be seen but giant slashes where starting to appear on Orochimaru's body then she appeared behind him, her claws dripping with blood.

She started to raise her hand and then she spoke coldly "Die pathetic worm" and her hand glowed green as she brought it down successfully cleanly cutting off his head.

Kagome then turned to Naraku and spoke still coldly "I have become stronger Naraku, I am going to win this time, and you wont stop me." She was walking forward slowly.

As Naraku's minions came out the Ninja's, Demons, and Humans all shot out after them.

Kagome shot at Naraku, but he deflected every single blow from anything she did and finally she was fed up and then she stepped back her eyes widening and then wind blowing around her as she transformed into a giant panther and she roared making all her team turn to her, and Shippo took that as a go ahead as his eyes bled red and widened and he transformed into a fox as big as the 9 tail.

Sesshomarou also transformed, then Kouga And Ayame joined in.

Soon Everyone got over the shock and continued. Then Kagome slapped Naraku into a tree and he turned into a wooden puppet and she got on her hind legs and roared her fangs baring as she landed she transformed back and landed softly her eyes were so angry..

After they killed the minions Kagome barked "Lets leave" but then everyone passed out, all the humans and even Inuyasha passed out. Kagome then realized 2 weeks had passed for the battle..

then she jumped over and lifted Sasuke and Sango up as the rest helped, even Kilala carried some.

They arrived and Kagome started to patch Sasuke's wounds, one was severely fatal. Kagome didn't have another choice and Ayame screamed "Kagome don't!" but kagome leaned down on his throat it had been 2 weeks, meaning tonight was the start of mating season, she looked around and saw the affects already starting on Shippo and Sesshomarou.

She felt them herself as well...So she whispered "im sorry Ayame. I promised you. I promised you I wouldn't get involved with Sasuke...i promised you I wouldn't get involved with anyone...but I couldn't help it! I hated the idea of being in a relationship, hated it. But now...i fell for him. And not you or anyone can stop me. Sesshomarou, Shippo. Its time." both boys grinned and turned to there mates to be and lifted them bridal style earning squeaks and squeals and they took off like lightning.

Then Kagome lifted Sasuke up careful of his wound, she didn't realize he has heard everything she just said, and it was hard to keep the tears back.

Kagome then turned and said "dont bother me for one week. I'll be back then" then she took off.

Everyone turned to Ayame, all angry. Kouga then said "how could you do that to her?" Ayame angry now exploded "because! Shes the leader! She stole Kouga's heart, she had Inuyasha, She had a family. She made me hurt so long I had to get back at her some how!" everyone turned angry but Kohaku turned when a tap on his shoulder.

He was surprised to see TenTen, she started to bite her lip and then said "i know your not demon but do you want to spend the week with me? Like the others?" She didn't have to say anything else as he lifted her up and ran.

Kouga and Ayame where still yelling quietly. And Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all continued to watch couples disappear, well the ones who are super close.

Kikyo then pulled Inuyasha away and he smirked and fallowed her. Miroku started to kiss Sango's neck and finally got her to come.

Suddenly Ayame and Kouga both turned to see only most of the boys left..

Then the moon rose now high in the sky, and Kouga started to sweat and Ayame was shaking. So they turned to the two older Ninja's. Kakashi, and Gai.

Then Kouga said "we leave you two in charge for the week. Good bye" and they vanished in dust.

(Kagome and Sasuke)

Kagome was running as fast as she could. Tears ran down her face as she ran. Then she found a nice clearing hidden by trees. She set him down nicely and then made a barrier, to hide them.

Then she walked over to him and sat next to him, and then she started to lick his wounds which closed instantly. When she finished she stared into his face then started to speak "im sorry Sasuke, I've been Avoiding you..i remember when I told you most of my life. It wasn't a dream...im so sorry I didn't mean for us to grow apart, I couldn't...i wish I could...Naraku is still out there...and...if were together it would change everything..."

his eyes shot open and it shocked her but he spoke "how would it change everything?" Kagome smiled and touched his bangs and said "for one thing you'd have more power then you'd know what to do with. But you would have way more responsible then you bargained for...like possibly many kids, a wife who's very demanding"

He then spoke "I'll take it all. All of it as long as I get you." Kagome smiled and said "your sweet Sasuke. But you don't understand what a mating comes with..." He got up and said "I do understand. And I want to be your mate."

Kagome stood and spoke "Sasuke. You don't know me. I told you bits of my past leaving out gruesome stuff. Like when I was kidnapped." Kagome knew he wanted to know so she had a flashback as her eyes clouded and she started "he kidnapped me when I was defenseless. He threatened my family and then he took me to his hide out...shrouded in poison and I couldn't breath as he started the torture. He hooked hooks in my wrists and chained me to the wall. He then tortured me mentally and physically. I was breaking, and that's when he injected the blood into my veins and set me free. I destroyed 8 towns leaving no survivors, that was my first taste of blood. Then my friends found me and it took me beating them senseless until Sesshomarou finally bit into my neck pouring his blood into my own to calm my new found power...it took a lot but I finally landed unconscious on the ground. I remember it raining."

Sasuke listened interested and shocked as she went on. Kagome then smiled without emotion as she spoke her words like ice "im a Panther demon. But theres a reason why im feared by everyone, family including."

He was extremely curios and then she looked into his eyes and spoke "Im a killer Sasuke. My blood is that of a panther demon. Panther demons tend to love the screaming of there enemies and feeling of blood on there claws. I could kill without emotion and my body would make me forget it, so I would never remember."

Sasuke then smiled and said "I dont care i've killed before, I enjoyed the screams of Agony as there blood went every where. Please im not complete without you."

Kagome looked to the moon to see it going down so she held his hand and then spoke "fine. It will hurt" He nodded and braced himself closing his eyes so he didn't see her fangs elongate and start to glow green, her eyes bleed red as she bit into his neck and pushed her fangs all the way down to his bone.

Her poison surged into his blood and he wanted to scream so his hands gripped at the ground. Finally she released him, her fangs shrinking and her eyes closed.

Sasuke touched his neck expecting blood but he found skin and a small smooth surface of a crescent moon. He then looked up to kagome and she opened her eyes and her mind surged and then she whispered in her mind _'mate' _he was shocked at first and then smiled and kissed her. They would destroy Naraku soon but tonight was there mating, there first moments together.

(_5 years into the future)_

_Kagome smiled and felt Naraku's true blood on her and Sasuke stood by her panting. 2 small children, one boy and one girl, the girl had black hair and green eyes, the boy had red hair and brown eyes. _

_Kagome then finally had Kikyo purify Naraku's remains. Kagome turned to see TenTen's belly swollen with a child. Hinata holding a small baby, and Ino holding the hand of a two year old. _

_Naraku was dead finally. Then she felt Sasuke hug her and she hugged back and then two small voices yelled "Mommy!" then out of a bush ran twins, a girl and boy, the boy being the older was slightly taller. _

_They both had black hair, but they got blue eyes. They ran to there parents. Kagome shook the gore off her and lifted her small 3 year old daughter up and swung her around. _

_Sasuke wiped the blood of with a towel then picked up his son. _

_They all looked to each other. Kikyo had 3 small children with tiny dog ears, all but one where girls, all the girls had there fathers white hair but there mothers brown eyes. The small boy had black hair and golden eyes. _

_Sango had 2 children, two wonderful baby girls, named Jun and Yin, then she was expecting what smelled like a boy which they would name Ero. _

_This was the Youki clan, this was the clan with so much. But what made Kagome giggle was her kids looked to her and there cat ears pointed up with interest._

_The boy looked exactly like sasuke, he would be a heart breaker when he was older, but he had his mothers attitude, they had named him Hiro, then there tiny girl looked like a tiny replica of Kagome but her father's attitude was all over her from her scowl to her smile. _

_The new parents smiled, there kids are three, but they still felt like new parents. And as they put the kids to sleep kagome pulled him away and outside into the forest and ran, he fallowed until they appeared in the same clearing where they had bonded forever._

_Then she whispered "Happy anniversary" he smiled and kissed her then she said "I have a present for you." he then asked "what?" kagome then pulled his hand to her belly and whispered "im pregnant again." _

_he smiled so widely and kissed her. Yep this was the life and it all came from a small exchange._


End file.
